Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Skylanders Fan wiki This IP user vandalizes and spamming several pages - http://skylanders-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.200.45.43 -- Aura24 (talk) 03:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Handled. ~ty 03:54, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Augi2000 sockpuppets * Wiki's URL: http://logos.wikia.com/ * Vandal: ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2000 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2010 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prorro04404 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/SnelfuMirza ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/MirzaSVG ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Juniorae ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2010b ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augifan ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augifan2000 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AugiBos ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AugiTheLegendofZelda ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/augiNBC ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AugiFireEmblem ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Proweled ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/SelWeled ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Snelfu2 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Mirza Nman ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Milllll ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prorrf ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prolew ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Miltendo Ver. 2 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Mil Tendo ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/MijaAr ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Hijackxx ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Jackintheboxnewspaper ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/OkMijaAr ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Proliwweled ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prooaterwwooo ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Augi2005 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Sheiko ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prohhhhhhh ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Prorff ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Pronelfu ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/YHSGuy2011 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/AlfinMiqradz2000 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Pro Prorr ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lkjhgfghj ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lkjfjhjhj ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lhkhkhkhjjh ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lhhkhkhkhk ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Lhkohi ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Snelfu Bloonstdfan360 ** w:c:logos:Special:Contributions/Snelfu Bloonstdfan361 * Reason: How many times can post as many accounts? Probably endlessly. Non-stop abusing multiple accounts, he doesn't want to end interest in logos, commonly spamming, also avoid bans. * SIGNATURE: Pepek94 (talk) 13:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : I've blocked their IPs, note that IP data only goes back for 3 months, so any data later than that won't have been picked up. Please let us know if they come back. : VSTF, I've compiled a list of the IP data here, as there's a lot of accounts -- RansomTime 14:42, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: de.harry-potter.wikia.com * Vandal: Kaka4 * Reason: Kaka4 has edited 2 articles in the last half hour and has added racistic and other insulting discription. * SIGNATURE: --18:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) :Blocked. TK-999 (talk) 18:53, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://thewildarmy.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://thewildarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/QueenZeppelin * Reason: Vandalism * SIGNATURE: TeamFaustGames : Already blocked by local admins -- RansomTime 13:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://gameideas.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/King_of_the_Universe_2 * Reason: That user is trying to destroy the game ideas wiki! Please save it! * SIGNATURE: --21:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) (talk) :Taken care of. ~ty 22:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Far Cry wiki * Wiki's URL: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_Wiki * Vandal: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.156.10.248 * Reason: USER IS DELETING MULTIPLE PAGES TO NOTHING. REMOVING ALL INFORMATION FROM THE PAGES HE HAS EDITED. * SIGNATURE: --Djdelirius (talk) 10:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC)* SIGNATURE: Djdelirius (talk) 10:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 02:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Wiki The user "YE" has been spamming pages with "rants" and making fun of people. He swears on the wiki, and he is constantly bullying/trolling people just because of other people's signatures, posting of relevant images and polls. He removes pictures by himself without getting an admin. http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/YE Please only pay attention to the contributions that say "reply w/ rant" or anything near that. YE wrote: "It had 4-5 days to intensify. I agree that we will have a major soon. Also, why do we need a poll for cright out loud. And these stupid images. I removed one of them because it made me want to puke. I am not an admin, but I will not tolerate crap like this. This includes crappy signatures and whatnut. YE Tropical Cyclone 02:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC)" He put that on two pages. An ADMIN on the wiki, isaac829, is also removing relevant pictures on the wiki without a valid reason. His reason for removal is "Housekeeping." http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/Isaac829 I would really appreciate it if this admin is blocked and demoted and if the photographs (the top ones only for July 22, 2013 please) can be restored. Thank you. --Rara Hooves 20:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :This is a local issue, talk with the admins. 02:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Care Bears Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/Care_Bear_Wiki * Vandal: http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Animaljames * Reason: He/she keeps putting fan-made images of the Care Bears with mermaid tails and making fake pages (such as Moon tiger, nan toucan, etc. (these characters don't exist in Care Bears)), and puts nonsense sentences into the articles. And he/she never stops doing it, because there's no admin on that wiki. And the worse part is that Animaljames doesn't only vandalize the Care Bears wiki, but he/she also vandalizes other wikis such as the Tron, Disney, Go Diego Go, Jungle Book, and Dr. Seuss wiki by also uploading fan-made images and creating fake pages. And no one ever does anything to stop it. I was wondering if maybe something can be done to fix the mess he/she's made to those wikis (like an IP block)? Because I get upset when good wikis get wrecked. * SIGNATURE: PrincessBlossom (talk) 21:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 03:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Left Space * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.160.138.22 * Reason: mass wiping out pages * SIGNATURE: Struve (talk) 02:36, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 03:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, it looks like http://left.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.18.240.247 is continuing the pageblanking. Thisismyrofl (talk) 05:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Rappy took care of it, thanks. Thisismyrofl (talk) 05:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Losers Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://losers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal:DonutEat * Reason:he made a loser wiki and called us losers. * SIGNATURE: Loopa23 (talk) 18:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Closed. Rappy 18:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) spams * Wiki's URL:No Url * Vandal: DonutEat * Reason:Can you disable his accounts because he has been spamming all over wikis. * SIGNATURE: ~Loopa23 Roblox Wiki * Vandal: w:c:roblox:Special:Contributions/Lunch_Bubba * Reason: Lately this user has been vandalizing pages. By inserting external links to shock sites. * SIGNATURE: -- (talk | ) 12:36 (UTC) UPDATE: User has been blocked by an administrator on the wiki. -- (talk | ) 13:13 (UTC) A little help at tardis * Wiki's URL: http://tardis.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Me, really * Reason: I need a tiny bit of help with a deletion log, because I've introduced spam by accident into the deletion record. Though a minor thing, it could very well confuse the new user who will be reading the log to figure out why his or her work has been deleted. If you could remove the earliest line from the deletion record on this page, it'd be very helpful. * SIGNATURE: — CzechOut 19:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 20:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Alex Perrine's sockpuppets * Wiki's URL: http://logos.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Alex Perrine, AlexTheLogo, AlexTheLogo9, Alexlogo90, Alexperrine20, Aperrine20, Aperrine28, AperrineMagic, Aperrine36, Aperrine40, AperrineSnelfu, AperrineSnelfu2, AperrineVHSGuy2011, AperrineRansomTime, AperrinePepek94, VHSGuy2011SnelfuPepek94RansomTime, Aperrine34, Aperrine32, Aperrine30, AperrinePepek94 2‎, MoDoo2000, MoDooAlexLogo, AperrinePepek * Reason: Alex Perrine is a troll. Abusing multiple accounts indefinitely. Now must end this adventure with logos forever. Alex Perrine must be banned globally. * SIGNATURE: Pepek94 (talk) 13:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :All blocked. 20:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Sockpuppets on the loose Hello, I am User:Historicalcp from the Club Penguin Wiki, and around July 31, 2013 around 6:00 AM, there was this user cussing on chat and vandalizing our wiki. He was also creating multiple accounts to do the same thing. The original user is User:Vetsdparka and its sockpuppets are: #User:StPRgod #User:DJpr321 #User:CPF1234 Thanks for your attention. User:Fabian43 *They've been vandalizing several wiki's now. At least 5 wiki's have been reported for vandalism from this user. * Example 1, Example 2, Example 3, Example 4, Example 5 * This user is in need of a global block for cross-wiki vandalism/disruption. Thanks in advance. --DeviantSerpent (Talk | ) 6:18 PM (UTC) Vandalism, Sock puppetry, multiple accounts, Multiple Wikis * Wiki's Effected: **http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Star_Wiki **http://es.hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/Hamtaro_Wiki **'http://candycandy.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Candy_Wiki' * My talk page: http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Turtlbrdr * Vandal: **http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DMXrated **http://luckystar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Konata_Izumi&diff=9694&oldid=9693 **http://luckystar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Konata_Izumi&diff=9694&oldid=9688 **http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gomez6 **http://luckystar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Konata_Izumi&diff=9694&oldid=9678 **http://es.hamtaro.wikia.com/wiki/Konata_Izumi?action=history **http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lafita9825 **http://luckystar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AGomez6&diff=9683&oldid=9680 **'http://luckystar.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ATurtlbrdr&diff=9706&oldid=9703' * Reason: This user is abusing multiple accounts, using sock puppetry to try and get someone else in trouble, vandalizing my pages, harassing my users; and as I found out this morning, doing this across multiple wikis *Past Accounts: Soto9825, Castillo9825, Goomez6, DMXratted, Roymeyah *Current Accounts: Lafita9825, Yimin9825 *Details and Story: Around three days ago we at the Lucky Star wiki started fielding multiple vandalism attempts on our wiki. **Day two: I was alerted on the second day by a post from one of my regulars. At that point this user was using the account Castillo9825. He had Moved the page Konata Izumi to "DMXrated is not gonna BELIEVE THIS!‎" DMXrated is one of my users. He also made several posts to this users talk page degrading this user. I banned this account. **Day Three: I logged into the wiki last night and found that he was now using two new accounts attempting sockpuppetry (Oddly one of the pictures he uploaded to our wiki was one of a sock puppet). The accounts he created included Goomez6 and DMXratted clearly to intimidate those users (Gomez6 and DMXrated respectively). I found he had made postings on both of the users pages of an intimidating nature ("Hey, I just want to tell YOU that I'M YOUR clone! Why, because MY username IS DMXratted, which is SIMILAR to YOUR username, hahaha!"). Additionally, the account DMXratted was used to once again vandalize our Konata Izumi page this can be seen in the second link. I banned both accounts last night. **Day Four - Today: This morning I came onto my wiki to find a new account posting on DMXrated's page, this guy has taken most of the brunt from this vandal. He now posts that I'm "...RUINING people's ACCESS to Wiki, because HE keeps on BLOCKING me for no reason, IF he EVER does that AGAIN, I won't be HIS friend ANYMORE! I will NOT talk to HIM forever. Hey Turtlbrdr, YOU STINK!!!!!!!". I began to look into his username, looking for a legitimate reason to ban him (though I probably could using his specific text, Capitalizing important words and "You stink" are both things he has used consistently throughout all of the attacks, to say that this is another of multiple accounts)I looked into the link he left in my Konata Izumi page yesterday and went to the spanish Hamtaro wikia. I checked the revision history of this page and found that he had redirected another page to this Konata page. Given a rough translation he says something to the effect that he redirected it because Konata is better because she is older. At first I just thought that this was a localized attack, but after finding this I am sure and apparently vindicated in thinking that this is a more global attack. He has other wiki's in this new accounts history so he may be making changes there too. **Finally, the username Roymeyah is was one of the accounts that was used to vandalize the Hamtaro wiki, he also used this account to post an inflamitory statement on my Gomez6's page. Soto9825 was used briefly as far as I can tell, to vandalize the Konata page as well, but other wiki members revised it before I was contacted. * SIGNATURE: Turtlbrdr (talk) 16:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) *Update: **User has made a new account on the wikia community (bolded above). Using this account they made a point of badmouthing me on my talk page (link to edit history bolded above). He left a link in his post and when I viewed the page I was directed to a page containing Hamtaro, a legitimate page, but I doubt very certainly that Candy Candy contains any reference to hamtaro even though I haven't read the series myself. Checking the edit history reveals that the vandal added this page from the account: Roymeyah ("I've created the Hamtaro, page, because in the REAL Hamtaro Wiki I can't edit that page anymore, but now I can!"). History also reveals that they are using the account Lafita9825 as well on that Wiki. **I looked into es.hamtaro wiki and found that he has rerouted the page for Hamtaro to a Chascoberto a move which has been their main mode of page attack on our wiki as well. He did leave an email address on this as well. Translations of the page (I don't speak Spanish) reveal he is also intimidating the users on this wiki as well. I don't think they have an admin on this wiki. : This seems more like a social issue - have you contacted staff? -- RansomTime 17:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) : What do you mean by a "social issue" and what staff members do you refer too? --Turtlbrdr (talk) 18:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :: You can contact Wikia at Special;Contact/general. "using sock puppetry to try and get someone else in trouble" is really something staff need to assess -- RansomTime 18:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) POSTAL Wiki spam/vandal * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://postal.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/110.149.116.207 * Reason: Creating pages with links to promote his porn website, with no doubt it's a bot * ---ZombineTM - 04/08/2013 Mass Vandalism on Super Smash Bros wiki * Wiki's URL: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/SmashWikia * Vandal: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Airconny * Reason: Creating pages unrelated to the wiki's topic. Adding in opinionated info and renaming pages without a source all with the clear intent of vandalism. Multiple vandals are at work here but I suspect sock puppetry so will only report the rest should the vandalism continue. * SIGNATURE: Oni Link 15:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) More Mass Vandalism on Super Smash Bros wiki * Wiki's URL: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/SmashWikia * Vandal: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/User:I3rian * Reason: Another (or possibly the same using a different account) vandal reverting the removal of the vandalism mentioned in the above post. * SIGNATURE: Oni Link 19:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Madnessguy * Wiki URLs: http://grojbandshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Madnessguy38 http://lars-ulrich.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Madnessguy38 http://chuggington.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Madnessguy38 http://planet51.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Madnessguy38 * Vandal: http://lars-ulrich.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Madnessguy38 * Reason: Madnessguy has made threats and vandalized other wikis like mine and other ones These aren't the only wikis he vandalized. He did use accurate info for some wikis, but he vandalized some of the pages which is causing him to get kicked out of the site and he created a wiki about lars ulrich which I've reported to the report wiki page. * SIGNATURE: Gabby Fraggle (talk) 04:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, it's been dealt with.--Gabby Fraggle (talk) 04:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Austin Alexander & one of British troll sockpuppets * Wiki's URL: http://logos.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Bbceijruogjou3j, Bbcetwuo2, Bbcikcko33933, Bbcman, Bbctwoidents, British Broadcasting Company, Channel5idents, Citv1, Itveijruogjou3j, JamesBond007Fan, Sky1idents, 21st Century Fox, Logoboy95returns, AustinLogosAndBashes, ScrewTed, ThereIsNoIceAge, BlueSkyStudiosFan, 20thCenturyFoxYes21stCenturyFoxNo, VHSGuy2011Sucks, Scrat99Swell, Itv VHSGuy2011, TheOogielovesSuck, TheOogielovesSuck, Logos4Everybody, Logoboy95, GregHeffleyReturns, Greg Heffley., Austin Alexander Returns, Austin Alexander, AustinAlexander96, 20th Century Logofanatic, Fox Searchlight Pictures., Fox Sector Pictures. * Reason: Please, block IP addresses of Austin Alexander and one and the same person from UK because they are trolls. Non stop abusing multiple accounts. They use an open proxy. * SIGNATURE: Pepek94 (talk) 15:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Pooh Adventures Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/ * Vandal: **w:c:poohadventures:Special:Contributions/Nincompoop_Guy **w:c:poohadventures:Special:Contributions/Fat_Slim * Reason: Vulgar vandalism of multiple pages, reported at w:Thread:555969 * SIGNATURE: Thisismyrofl (talk) 23:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Italian Huntik Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com/ * Vandal: w:c:it.huntiksecretseekers:Speciale:Contributi/The_Great_Lord_David * Reason: After originally adding fully incorrect categories to several hundred pages, this user has proceeded to blank multiple articles on the wiki. He had previously been temporarily blocked from 3 other wikis (Kaijudo, Duel Masters, and Huntik) for category vandalism. Based on what he stated on my talk page, I suspect a degree of sockpuppetry. * SIGNATURE: ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 19:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) SSB4 Wikia * Wiki's URL: http://ssb4.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/King_of_the_Universe (Possible sock: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/King_of_the_Universe_3 ) * Reason: Blanking templates and moving them to inappropriate names. I believe he is the IP I reported earlier. * SIGNATURE: '' JamesHeart'' 20:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) UNSC Infinty Wiki * Wiki's URL: Unsc_infinty_Wiki * Vandal: 65.24.48.141 * Reason: Posting derogative spam on mainpage. * SIGNATURE: T3CHNOCIDE (talk) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://little-mix.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.97.153.17 and http://little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.100.130.154 * Reason: They post false information about the band members, and if someone undos them they come and argue then change it back to the way THEY had done. The two admins on the wiki are inactive and there are redirects with rude words to the band members' pages. The songs' lyrics are also wrong. Please make some responsible person an admin because the wiki is in REALLY bad shape. * SIGNATURE: FairyTail1D (talk) 17:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC)